Godzilla Neo: Frankenstein
Bio At the tail end of World War 2, a mysterious cargo was shipped from Germany to its allies in Japan, labled with all sorts of bad mojo, including a few Christian crosses etched on to the steel container. When the scientists at a laboratory in Hiroshima opened the box, their eyes were alight with both awe and a small measure of fear. There, floating in a tub of nutrient-enriched water, was the immortal heart of the re-animated creature created by Victor FRANKENSTEIN during the Industrial Revolution. The laboratory had intended to run tests on the immortal heart to discover its unholy secrets, yet, that fateful day, the atom bomb was dropped on the city of Hiroshima, and the laboratory demolished. Many years later, a strange creature is spotted roaming the countryside near the reconstructed Hiroshima, and the public takes to calling it the "Japanese Bigfoot." A team of researchers venture into the forests and capture the creature, discovering it to resemble a badly deformed boy, covered in hair and odd growths, who cowers in fear of them. Befriended by the gentle Sueko Togami, the boy is taken to a clinic, and after many days of research and information gathering, it was theorized that the boy was a Hiroshima survivor, and during his search for any kind of sustinance he could find, must have discovered the heart of Frankenstein's creation. Devouring it, the tissue, mutated by radiation, made him into a mutant as well. The world went to hell one day during an accident involving the press, and "Frankenstein" broke out of the clinic, and ran into the woods. Angry, hurt from his severed hand during the escape, and in pain from his mutation, the boy began to devour more and more food - plants, animals, everything except people, and growing stronger with each meal. Unfortunately, Dr. Yuzo Kawaji, a somewhat untrustworthy scientist who worked with Dr. Togami and Dr. Bowen, was obsessed to see what could be done with Frankenstein's regenerative tissue. Since he was partly responsible for the monster's escape, Kawaji, in a fit of emotion, fed the severed hand to some lab rats who were being tested with radiation. Unfortunately, and stupidly for him, he didn't anticipate the rodents becoming DEUTALIOS! Kawaji escaped, desperate to find Sueko and Bowen and tell them of what happened. Soon enough, Frankenstein's former caretakers found him to try and convince him to leave Japan, but the giant rats had followed Kawaji, and attacked! Frankenstein bravely fought off the enormous rodents, and suffered savage wounds for it. The military attempted to settle the matter, but in the process, the forest caught ablaze. Frankenstein defeated the rats one-by-one, and even saved his foster-parents by carrying them to safety. The Man-Monster then turned towards the sea, his flesh burned, his body bleeding, and walked out into the cold embrace of the water. A noble creature...a noble man...he sank beneath the waves... ...of course, Frankenstein's monster can never truly die... Abilities/Aspects: * - Remarkably strong, able to lift a good 230 tons with ease * - Can regenerate lost limbs and heal wounds * - Despite mutation, is quite intelligent, and capable of limited speech * - Vulnerable to artillery fire, though heart is apparently indestructible External links *Godzilla Neo - FRANKENSTEIN Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art